This disclosure is directed to polyisoindolinone compositions such as poly(isoindolinone ether ether ketone) compositions, their methods of manufacture, and articles comprising the composition.
Polyaryl ether ketones (also known as PAEK) are a family of polymers containing aromatic ether units and ketone units. An example is poly(ether ether ketone) (PEEK), which is known for a high melting point (greater than 330° C.), excellent chemical resistance, thermal stability, hydrostability, low glass transition temperature, and high mechanical strength. Aromatic polyaryl ether ketones have significant commercial utility, especially as molded articles and as composites with glass, carbon, or polyaramide fibers for a variety of structural applications including in the aerospace and general engineering industries. The warpage and dimensional stability of these polymers, including PEEK, have been improved by the use of fillers such as glass fiber, carbon fiber, talc, and mica. Also, additives and such as polyetherimide blends with PEEK have been used to inhibit the crystallization of PEEK, and hence to help improve transparency.
There still remains a need in the art for new polyarylether ketone formulations. Despite their high melting point (Tm greater than 300° C.) PAEKs have a relatively low glass transition temperature (Tg), for example about 150° C. This low Tg limits their load bearing capability at temperatures above the Tg, especially in compositions with no reinforcing fiber. In addition, the high crystallinity of PAEK results in high shrinkage during transition from the melt to the solid phase, which can produce warp or other unfavorable changes in dimension. It would therefore be desirable to prepare polyarylether ketone formulations having one or more improved properties, such as reduced warpage, improved dimensional stability, or improved transparency. It would be especially desirable if one or more of these properties could be obtained with at least one of a high melting point, chemical resistance, thermal stability, hydrostability, high glass transition temperature, or high mechanical strength.